Morgana Pendragon Daughter of Uther
by Samwelshdragon
Summary: When Morgana runs away from home with her baby brother Merlin, she did not except to be rescued by the king of Camelot and become a princess. Based on  Sons and Daughters written by Death Knight of Camelot. AU story
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. **

**Also this story is based on a story called ****Sons and Daughters written by ****Death Knight of Camelot who has kindly given me permission to write this as she has decided not to continue with that particular story. I would like to say thank you to Death Knight of Camelot for allowing me the chance to work on this and hope it lives up to the amazing original**

Two children huddled under a tree. It was a cold and wet evening and the older of the two children was worried her baby brother would not last the night. She was so tired, she thought as she held her brother closer. They had been running for three days until exhaustion had forced her to stop. "It'll be ok Merlin, I promise I'll look after you." She gripped him closer again as she felt the tears flowing down her bruised face. Murmuring a lullaby under her breath the baby in her arms drifted into sleep content to know his sister would do everything she could to protect him.

The young girl must have fallen asleep to for when she next opened her eyes the rain had stopped and the sun shone through the leaves. It took her only minutes to realise however something was missing. "Merlin," She screamed. Scrambling to her feet she suddenly saw that she was surrounded by men. Knights. She pulled a dagger from her pocket.

"Where's my brother?" She demanded,

The knights obviously surprised by the dagger pulled out their swords.

"Don't you dare." Came a voice from behind the knights. "Sheath your swords now. She is a frightened child, there is now need to add to her stresses."

The small girl did not lower her dagger though was surprised when the knights listened to the voice. They quickly parted for the man to move forward, the baby gurgling in his arms.

"My dear child do not fear, your brother is here." He slowly lowered to the child's level and showed the happy baby who clearly relished in the joy of the man's large fingers tickling him. "We will not harm you little one, I promise. Would you perhaps be willing to lower your dagger?"

The child's eyes clearly didn't trust the knight but showed intelligence beyond her years for she clearly under stood that she would not be able to take her brother by force. She slowly lowered the dagger and returned it to its hiding place. "Please sir," the child begged I just want to take my brother, I will do any thing please?"

The knight smiled, "Of course you can have your brother, but would you not take some food with us first? Then perhaps we can help you find your family you should not be out here alone."

The girl shuddered and could not stop the tears gathering in her eyes. "We have no family, but I am quite capable of looking after my brother."

The steely gaze she gave the knight once again made her look older that her years and the man had to wonder what had happened in the past of this little girl that could put such a look into the eyes of one so young. He had also been hoping that he would have the opportunity to speak to the family of the children and make them answer for the poor state the child appeared to be in, the bruises on her face giving him the most concern.

"I never meant to say that you could not take care of him" He said softly "Only that one so young should not have to." The man slowly lifted his hand and wiped away the child's tears.

With that small gesture the girl crumpled and threw herself into the man's arms sobs racked her body. Another one of the knights stepped forward and went to remove the child, he quickly indicated for them to take the baby and rather than removing the child gripped her and gave her an embrace that only a parent can give a child. It did not take long for the small child to tell the man her story. He father, a knight had recently remarried after his wife had died in child birth with Merlin. The women had only wanted their father for his money and status within their village and did not care for the children already living in the home. She enchanted their father, the little girl explained, and her father had begun to beat her. When he had attempted to beat the baby the little girl knew what she had to do. She had stabbed her father with a dagger that had been laying on a table, grabbed the baby and ran.

The man stroked the girls matted hair gently all the while seething with rage. How could anyone do that to their children? How strong was this little girl to make that decision to protect her brother, to leave everything and everyone she knew to ensure he was not hurt as she was? He made the choice in that moment holding the girl close to his chest. He would not allow these children to be hurt again. He would take them into his family, ensure they had the life they deserved and also ensure that the ones guilty for taking the innocence from this little girl would pay.

"What is your name, little one?" the man asked her quietly

She stuttered a little through the tears, though they seemed to be slowing, "Morr..Morgana Le Fey and that is my brother Merlin Le Fey."

"Well Morgana, you don't need to worry about anything anymore. For I have decided that I will take care of you. I am going to adopt you and your brother and ensure that you get the home and family you deserve."

Morgana could not believe it and the knights that that had watched the exchange could not believe it either.

"You can't do that," Morgana whispered. "What would your wife say, and we would take too much money to look after I could never work enough to pay you for taking care of Merlin and Me."

The man shook his head, "My child, I assure you that you need not worry. My wife died seven years ago giving birth to my son. He would be very happy to know that he is to be a big brother and you will never have to work again for I shall tell you a secret young one." He lent in and whispered, "I am Uther Pendragon king of all of Camelot and you will be my daughter, Princess Morgana Pendragon of Camelot."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgana could not quite believe it, her a princess? "I can't be a princess" She whispered lowering her head.

The king laughed and lifted the child high into his arms. "Of course you can be a princess. You are smart, you are loyal judging by the care you have for your brother, you are brave and I am sure that once you see my court physician I am sure you will be even more beautiful than you are already." He stroked the girl's hair. "You will make a strong princess one loved for her kindness and caring. But more than that you will make my family complete, you see my daughter I was married once to a beautiful Queen her name was Igrine. "He signaled for the guards to remain where they were and carried Morgana over the edge to the edge of the clearing and sat on a bolder next to a small stream. He sat the little girl on his lap and she looked up into his face as he began to tell her his story. "I loved Igrine with all my heart and still do and her dearest wish was to have a child but after 5 years of marriage we still did not have the family we longed for. A friend persuaded Igrine that we could have a child with the help of magic we could have a family; she didn't tell us the consequences. Nine months later we were gifted a beautiful son, the first of many children we hoped but it soon became apparent that not all was well and Igrine passed on to Avalon."

Morgana wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes and he lent slightly into her touch and smiled. "You see Morgana when I lost Igrine something in my heart splintered off, I thought I would die to when I lost her and with her the hope for a large family. I love my son of course, Arthur is my heir and I love him but my dream for him had included siblings for him to love and grow with. I have been presented with many foreign Princess and Ladies but no one could heal the splinters in my heart." He gripped Morgana's fingers and placed a tender kiss on them and smiled. "Then a miracle happened. While out hunting my knights and I came across a clearing surrounded by trees and a small stream and on the ground under a tree lay a little girl a baby laying in her arms trying to chew the girl's hair." He laughed and tickled the little girl until she smiled. "She threatened the best knights in all of Camelot in defense of her brother and with one look into the child's eyes I knew my heart was healed and that it was solidified when I held her baby brother in my arms and he gurgled."

She looked at him unsure for a moment and turned to throw her arms around his neck. "I'm so scared, "What if you decide to leave us to? What if I'm not a good princess and the people don't like me, what if the people and Arthur don't like Merlin and me what if our real father returns to hurt us again?" She whispered her body quivering with the attempt to stop further sobs.

"Morgana, the people of Camelot will see what joy you and your brother will bring to me and will do nothing but love you, as will Arthur when he knows that he has siblings to look after. He is always asking about getting brothers and sisters. As for your real father you will give me his name and I will ensure that he can never hurt you again." Morgana looked frightened at the tone Uther's voice dropped to when he said those last words. He quickly saw her reaction and quickly attempted to reassure his new daughter, "You will not have to see him my dear and I promise I will not harm him and become like him I will simply ensure that he cannot hurt anyone again."

Morgana looked into his eyes once again and slowly smiled lighting up her entire face. Burrowing her head into his neck she gripped him. "Can I call you daddy?"

Uther beamed with happiness, his face was aglow with a light no one had seen since Queen Igrine's death. "I would be honored my daughter." Both the king and the new princess cried tears of joy as they bonded together as father and daughter. The knights who had been watching the scene from back in the clearing smiled at the joy radiating from their king.

The young man who had been holding baby Merlin tickled the baby's stomach causing the baby to let out a joyful laugh. "You are so lucky, my prince for you now have a father who loves you and you will have a whole kingdom who will care for you and hold an everlasting gratitude to you and your sister, for you have brought our true and whole king back to us from where he had been hanging over the edge with his grief. You will also soon come to learn that you will gain, and I have no doubt of this, a devoted brother who will do anything to protect you. "He raised the baby so he rested against his chest. "And to you I promise Prince Merlin that I will live and die for you. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that nobody hurts you. That is what I Sir Leon of Camelot swear and promise you my Prince. Forever." As if sensing the importance of the statement the baby raised his head to look into the knights eyes. Merlin smiled as if to acknowledge that he understood the pledge of devotion from the night and the snuggled into the man's chest.

**A/N thanks for all the comments and reviews I really appreciate it, thanks again to ****Death Knight of Camelot who agreed to let me use the plot and the additional pages of Sons and Daughters that were sent to me. I have already started on chapter 3 where the children will travel to Camelot and hopefully meet Arthur.**

**Sam **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It soon came time the King decided to leave for Camelot. He took the time to introduce Morgana to each of the knights to ensure she was fully comfortable with each of the men in his company. The young princess acted with all the poise of a girl raised and a princess from birth during the introductions and took a particular liking to Sir Leon who obviously cared for her brother when he told her of the vow he had taken for the baby ion his arms. The king had taken the baby to introduce himself properly to his new son and watched delighted as Morgana blushed under her bruises as the loyal knight commended the valiant defence of her brother and offered to train her in the self defence that all royals should know. He was so glad to see that his knights had taken to the children and took this as a sign that the people of Camelot to would take to them.

Once the horses were readied the King handed the baby back to Sir Leon. "I trust you Leon," he said solemnly "with a piece of my heart there in your arms. I know that you will protect him from harm." Sir Leon nodded and bowed to his king. Uther then turned to Morgana. "You will ride with me, my daughter." He quickly swung her in his arms up onto the horse and jumped up behind her. Morgana snuggled into his arms, safe in the knowledge that she and her brother were now protected.

It took them almost till nightfall to reach the city outskirts. Morgana tired from the running through the forest the previous days dozed in his arms. Uther pulled his horse to a stop and gently woke Morgana. "Look Morgana," He whispered. In front of them a beautiful white castle filled the view. Morgana had never seen something so beautiful. "We're home Morgana, we're home."

It took them two more hours to reach the castle courtyard. Morgana had been worried about the reaction of the people seeing a king carrying a bruised and battered little girl but was surprised when they simply got curious glances. By the time the horses came to a stop an older white haired man and a young boy holding a wooden sword. "Father, father..." The little boy called and Morgana tensed. Uther put a comporting hand on her shoulder. He climbed down from the horse and swung the little girl into his arms. This caused the little boy to frown. "Who's that?" demanded the little boy not happy with the way she was clinging to his father. He bent down to Arthurs level.

"Arthur, this is Morgana. Morgana this is Arthur." Sir Leon then lent down and handed Merlin to the King. "And this is Merlin. " The king cooed the baby. "They are your new brother and sister." Uther told Arthur. Arthur took a glance at Uther, the baby and the little girl. Then he ran.

Uther sighed, Morgana looked scared and the baby sensing the tension began to fret. Uther handed him the baby to Leon. "It will be ok Morgana." He reassured her and moved to follow Arthur because he knew where his son had gone. He followed the path around the tower and ducked a small door into a small garden. Arthur was curled under a tree with tears streaming down his face and sobs racking his small body. The King could not remember when the his little boy had looked so vulnerable. "Arthur?" Uther said kneeling down to his son's level and taking his son into his arms.

"I don't understand." He sobbed "Why don't you want me?"

"Arthur, of course I want you. Why would you think I didn't want you."

"But you got that girl and that baby to replace me. It was coz I wasn't strong enough didn't train hard enough. Are you gonna send me to Uncle Agrivane, he's creepy."

"Arthur, I'm not going to send you away. As long as there is breath in my body no one will take you away from me. There are some things I need to explain Arthur," Uther pulled Arthur fully onto his lap. "When your mother died, I lost myself to. We had such plans for our future brothers and sisters for you. I just didn't realise that I was losing you to. Then I came across Morgana and Merlin and they made me realise that we could have that family your mother and I dreamed of. They are wonderful Arthur and you will love them if you give them a chance. I love you Arthur. Things will be better from now on I promise."

Arthur threw his arms around his father's neck. "I love you to daddy." Uther grinned and pulled his son closer. He looked to see Morgana entering the garden. He opened his arms around Arthur and Morgana ran toward them. Gathering both children close he knew things were about to get better.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay got hit by writers block. I'm off on holiday next week so hopeful some quiet time by the pool will inspire me. **


End file.
